Tak Ada yang Lain
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Kita memang tidak bisa selalu dapat apa yang kita inginkan. Termasuk pacar. / Yewook / Romance / I told you this is super cliche / oneshot


Title:Tak Ada yang Lain (Selain Dirimu)  
>Author:nanaspineapple<br>Pairing:Yewook  
>Genre:Romance<br>Rating:T  
>Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja<br>Word Count:3,994  
>Summary:Kita memang tidak bisa selalu dapat apa yang kita inginkan. Termasuk pacar.<p>

A/n:Hai! Akhirnya saya sempet nulis Yewook lagi setelah sekian lama… duh, jadi gangerti diri sendiri deh TT saya harap ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu (?) kalian pada saya /ditabokin satu fandom/  
>Yaaa, pokoknya, ini, deh. Met baca yaaa!<p>

/bisik/ semoga tulisan saya ga karatan huhu

* * *

><p>Kadang orang yang ditakdirkan untuk kita adalah orang yang tidak kita duga. Seringkali bayang-bayang tentang seseorang yang ideal begitu menghantui pikiran kita siang dan malam, sampai kita mengabaikan perasaan orang lain, yang begitu tulus menerima kita apa adanya, yang sesungguhnya sempurna untuk melengkapi kekurangan kita.<p>

Kim Ryeowook, dalam hal ini, termasuk.

Sejak mulai kuliah, dia selalu terpesona pada Lee Sungmin, kakak kelasnya. Lelaki itu punya senyum yang manis, tawa yang merdu, dan kepribadian yang menyenangkan. Wajahnya imut dan kepandaiannya bermain gitar begitu menawan hati. Hal ini bermula saat masa orientasi, Ryeowook sempat terpisah dari rombongan kelasnya dan Sungmin adalah satu-satunya senior yang peduli pada wajah bingungnya. Dengan senyum yang begitu baik hati, Sungmin mengantar Ryeowook kembali ke kelasnya dan Ryeowook yakin ia jatuh cinta.

Itulah awal segalanya. Awal dari mengapa Ryeowook selalu terbayang Sungmin setiap ditanya orang seperti apa yang ia suka. Ia tidak butuh orang lain lagi. Ia hanya menginginkan Sungmin.

Hanya saja, karena ia begitu pendiam dan pemalu, Ryeowook hanya berani mendekati Sungmin sebagai teman dan tak pernah sekalipun punya kuasa untuk sekedar menyatakan perasaannya. Sungmin selalu dikelilingi banyak teman dan Ryeowook kadang merasa tersisihkan. Bahkan dalam lingkup sosial Sungmin saja ia tak mampu masuk, apalagi jadi pacarnya?

Ryeowook menghela napas lelah. Haruskah ia menyerah?

Di tengah keputusasaannya, ia didatangi oleh seorang lelaki tinggi—begitu tinggi ia harus mendongakkan kepala untuk dapat melihat tampak sempurna wajahnya. Ia tampan dan wajahnya begitu kalem, tapi caranya mendekati Ryeowook dengan mata yang gelap dan tajam, sampai punggung Ryeowook mencapai tembok dan ia sadar semuanya sudah terlambat karena koridor sudah sepi membuatnya takut.

Ia tidak mengenal orang ini, tapi ia cukup yakin dia kakak kelasnya. "Uhh… ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan suara mencicit karena takut.

"Kim Ryeowook," ujar lelaki itu, dan Ryeowook pikir ia akan pingsan saat mendengar suaranya. Namanya keluar dari mulut lelaki itu bagai gesekan biola—begitu berat dan lembut dan luar biasa indah. Ryeowook bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar tapi ia memberanikan diri menatap lelaki itu dengan takut. "Jadilah pacarku."

Ryeowook menjatuhkan buku-buku yang ia dekap di dadanya.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Ryeowook-ah, selamat pa—uwah, mukamu lecek banget!" Donghae buru-buru duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dan mengguncang bahunya dengan panik. Wajah adik kelasnya itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia tidak sehat, atau mungkin kurang tidur dan kurang makan. Dari awal ia tahu kalau Ryeowook sudah sangat kurus karena trauma dengan masa lalunya yang dihabiskan dalam keobesitasan, tapi kalau sampai seperti ini… "Hei, kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Donghae Hyung, tolong aku dooong~" rengek Ryeowook, ia memeluk Donghae dengan lemas. Donghae masih belum mengerti situasinya, tapi setidaknya ia tahu kalau Ryeowook sedang dalam masalah yang ia tak bisa selesaikan sendiri dan ia tidak akan keberatan untuk membantu.

"Ada apa sih? Ada masalah apa?" tanya Donghae pelan sambil melepas pelukannya. Ia pikir Ryeowook akan lanjut merengek seperti biasa saat ia ada masalah, tapi melihat wajahnya memerah dan manyun dengan sebal, Donghae harus membelalakkan matanya. "Eh, ada apaan, sih? Jangan ngambek begitu, dong! Aneh, tahu! Ayo, cerita."

Selama beberapa saat, Ryeowook terlihat ragu, tapi karena ia dekat dengan Donghae dan ia percaya pada kakak kelasnya itu, ia memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Aku ditembak kemarin."

"Ooohh?!" tanggap Donghae keras. Setengah dari seluruh orang-orang yang ada di kantin memutar kepala mereka untuk menatap dua orang itu. Menyadari hal tersebut, Donghae buru-buru mengangguk-angguk pada mereka beberapa kali dengan ringisan bersalah. Ryeowook hanya diam, menunggu sampai Donghae mau bereaksi dengan pantas. "Oke, jadi, kau… ditembak. Iya. Ditembak? Siapa?"

Ryeowook menghela napas. "Kim Jongwoon."

"KIM—" Donghae nyaris berteriak lagi, tapi ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan, mengepalkannya dan berdehem untuk menenangkan diri sendiri. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook agar tak perlu bicara terlalu keras—ia tahu ini harus dirahasiakan. "Kim Jongwoon? Kim Jongwoon yang tinggi, sipit, rambutnya cokelat muda itu?"

"Iya…"

"Terus kau bilang apa ke dia? Kau sudah jawab?"

"Belum sih…" Ryeowook menggeleng, ia menjilat bibirnya dengan gugup. "Tapi dia minta aku jawab hari ini. Aku harus jawab apa, Hyung?"

"Kok, ragu begitu? Kalau kau memang enggak suka, ya tolak saja dong."

"Kalau bisa segampang itu sih langsung aku tolak juga…"

"Oh, kau merasa tidak enak kalau menolak?"

Ryeowook menggeram dan menekan dahinya ke meja. "Enggak tahuuuu…"

Sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya ("Iiih Hyung jorok tahu!"), Donghae menatap langit-langit membantu memikirkan sesuatu untuk Ryeowook. "Kalau menurutmu dia enggak jelek, coba saja dulu. Siapa tahu kalian cocok, kan."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Ryeowook langsung cemberut lagi. "Hyung kan tahu aku suka Sungmin Hyung."

"Lautan itu luas, Ryeowook-ah. Kamu bisa saja lihat Sungmin Hyung sebagai ikan hias yang menawan, berenang dengan elok di daerah teritorialmu tapi cobalah lihat ke tempat lain. Yang tampan, baik hati, lemah lembut itu banyak, tidak cuman Sungmin Hyung," jelas Donghae, dan Ryeowook tidak tahu apakah dia sedang sok bijak atau tidak.

"Jadi maksud Hyung… aku harus pacaran dengannya?"

Dengan senyum yang penuh arti, Donghae mengedikkan bahunya. "Itu kan keputusanmu. Kalau kau tidak suka, ya kau yang menyesal. Kalau memang cocok, ya kau juga yang senang. Hidup _memang _sesimpel itu, Ryeowook-ah."

**oooooooooooooo**

Mungkin itulah pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada seseorang yang menyatakan bahwa ia suka pada Ryeowook. Yah, secara teknis, sih, Jongwoon tidak bilang kalau ia suka pada Ryeowook. Ia hanya memintanya untuk _jadilah pacarku_ dan ia tidak akan melakukannya kalau tidak suka, kan?

Iya, kan?

Sejak SD sampai SMP, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak punya daya tarik karena saat itu ia sangat gendut. Dikata-katai bahkan dibully sudah ia lewati semua. Ia menghabiskan masa SMAnya dengan memperbaiki penampilan, berharap kehidupannya akan baik juga. Tapi tetap saja tak pernah sekalipun ada yang sampai menembaknya seperti ini. Bahkan ada yang diam-diam menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri pun mungkin tidak ada.

Sekarang ini terjadi dan… ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook tersentak. Bagaimana kalau Jongwoon hanya main-main? Bagaimana kalau kemarin… ia hanya sedang main "truth or dare" dengan teman-temannya? Ryeowook meremas rambutnya dengan bingung. _Astaga, _pikirnya, _aku bodoh sekali! Mungkin sekarang ia sedang menertawakanku dengan teman-temannya karena benar-benar menunggu di sini._

Dengan wajah sedih, Ryeowook menghela napas dan menyampirkan strap tasnya di pundak sebelum melangkah dari sisi hall tempat ia sudah menunggu selama sekitar 7 menit.

"Sudah datang, kenapa mau pergi lagi?"

Nyaris berteriak karena kaget, Ryeowook membalik badan dan melihat Jongwoon berjalan ke arahnya. Wajah lelaki itu masih sama—kalem, datar, tanpa emosi, dan Ryeowook tak bisa membaca air wajahnya. Sambil menggigit bibir dengan gugup, Ryeowook berhenti di tempat, menunggu lelaki itu sampai di depannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jongwoon. Nadanya begitu datar sampai Ryeowook tidak tahu ia serius atau tidak.

"M-maaf tapi… apa kau serius? Maksudku, ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…" ujar Ryeowook dengan gugup. Mereka diam selama beberapa saat, sampai Jongwoon membelai lembut kepala Ryeowook, membuatnya mendongak menatapnya.

"Maaf, apa kau merasa tertekan karena aku?" tanya Jongwoon pelan, dan saat itu ia tersenyum. Rasanya jantung Ryeowook nyaris berhenti berdetak saat melihatnya karena itu adalah senyum paling tampan yang pernah ia saksikan seumur hidupnya. Tangan Jongwoon di kepalanya turun ke wajahnya, jempolnya mengusap pipinya dengan halus. "Kalau memang begitu, aku tak akan memaksa, daripada kau merasa tidak enak."

Saat Jongwoon melepas tangannya dan bermaksud melangkah pergi, Ryeowook mendengar retakan kecil di hatinya. Ia takut retakan itu membesar dan hatinya akan hancur, ia tiba-tiba ingin tangan itu membelai kepalanya selamanya karena itu pertama kalinya ia merasa diperlakukan begitu lembut, ia ingin suara itu menyebut namanya dengan nada yang begitu indah.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia menangkap lengan Jongwoon, menghentikannya untuk menjauh.

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook dengan bingung, dan ia tak bisa berkomentar saat melihat sepercik harapan di mata lelaki itu.

"Aku—" Ryeowook menelan dengan gugup. "—aku mau jadi pacarmu…"

Senyum itu datang lagi, dan detik berikutnya, Ryeowook sudah ada dalam dekapan Jongwoon. Cara Jongwoon menekan wajah Ryeowook ke bahunya begitu hati-hati dan penuh sayang, parfum Jongwoon yang menguar pelan dari bajunya membuat Ryeowook menarik napas dalam karena wanginya begitu maskulin. Perlahan, Ryeowook balik memeluk Jongwoon sambil berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**oooooooooooooo**

Berita tentang hubungan Jongwoon dengan Ryeowook dengan cepat menyebar di antara para mahasiswa karena _serius? Kim Ryeowook yang itu?_ atau _kok Jongwoon hyung bisa suka sama dia sih?_ dan berbagai anggapan lainnya. Sejujurnya Ryeowook sangat sedih saat mendengar ada yang membicarakannya seperti itu, ia merasa direndahkan. Biarpun begitu, untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin percaya bahwa hubungannya akan berjalan baik biarpun tidak terlalu lama.

"Kelasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Jongwoon saat ia baru menjemput Ryeowook di kelasnya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

"Iya."

"Apa kau mau makan dulu di suatu tempat?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku mau langsung pulang saja, banyak tugas."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu, ayo."

Perjalanan ke stasiun hanya diisi keheningan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, dan atmosfernya terasa sangat berat. Ryeowook pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya walaupun tak ada pesan apapun, sementara Jongwoon berjalan tegap dengan pandangan mata lurus dan sesekali bersenandung.

Ryeowook melirik Jongwoon yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sudah seminggu berlalu tapi seolah tak ada yang berubah. Hidupnya masih begitu-begitu saja; masuk kelas, membaca buku di perpustakaan, minum di kantin lalu pulang dan mengerjakan tugas. Kadang saat jadwal mereka pas, Jongwoon akan ke kelasnya dan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi hanya sampai di situ. Hubungan mereka seolah tidak ada artinya. Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa bahagia?

Sambil menghela napas, Ryeowook merenungi keadaannya. Apakah ia sudah membuat keputusan yang salah saat ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jongwoon?

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Ryeowook tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai stasiun. Ryeowook mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik keluar karcis langganannya. Biasanya Jongwoon hanya mengantarnya sampai pintu stasiun saja karena rumahnya berlawanan arah, tapi kali ini Jongwoon tidak segera pamit seperti biasa, jadi Ryeowook menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ramai, ya," komentarnya sambil melayangkan pandangan ke dalam stasiun. Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan memang benar, saat itu ramai sekali. Sebelum ini, Jongwoon hanya pernah mengantar Ryeowook saat lewat tengah hari atau sekitar jam makan malam, jadi ini pertama kalinya ia mengantarnya saat rush hour. "Aku antar sampai rumah, ya."

"Eh? Enggak usah, rumahmu kan jauh," tolak Ryeowook pelan. Rumahnya cukup jauh dan Jongwoon hanya akan buang waktu kalau harus mengantarnya sampai rumah, apalagi dengan jumlah penumpang seperti ini pasti akan melelahkan.

"Tidak apa, kok. Lagipula aku sedang senggang. Ayo."

Sedikit ragu, Ryeowook menurut saja saat Jongwoon mendorongnya masuk. Ryeowook memang jarang pulang saat rush hour karena badannya kecil dan dia bisa saja terdorong sana-sini, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar harus pulang meskipun stasiun penuh sesak dengan lautan manusia.

Ryeowook sedikit kaku saat Jongwoon meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Ryeowook dengan begitu protektif, membantunya menembus satu demi satu tubuh-tubuh asing yang menghalangi mereka. Rasanya aneh saat ada seseorang yang menempelkan dadanya di punggungmu dengan begitu dekat sampai kau bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Ini pertamakalinya untuk Ryeowook, jadi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana saat ia merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya.

Begitu mereka masuk di kereta, Jongwoon mendorong Ryeowook ke sisi pintu yang tidak terbuka. biarpun agak terpaksa, Ryeowook membiarkan dirinya ditekan ke pintu dengan Jongwoon menjulang tinggi di depannya. Ia tidak mampu menatap lelaki itu (ia masih belum bisa menyebut Jongwoon pacarnya) karena jarak mereka begitu dekat.

Perjalanan sampai ke stasiun yang paling dekat dengan rumah Ryeowook sekitar 45 menit, dan sampai 15 menit, Ryeowook hanya diam di tempat, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Saat itu, kereta bergetar sedikit dan seorang lelaki di sebelah Ryeowook oleng, bahu mereka nyaris bertabrakan. Tapi Jongwoon lebih cepat. Ia merentangkan lengannya di samping Ryeowook, seolah-olah tangannya itu perisai, melindunginya dari apapun yang akan menghantamnya. Lelaki itu menabrak lengan Jongwoon dan langsung minta maaf, lalu bergeser sedikit lebih jauh. Jongwoon mengangguk padanya, lalu kembali menatap Ryeowook.

"Terimakasih…" bisik Ryeowook dengan nada ragu. Ia tidak yakin kalau Jongwoon akan menerima terimakasihnya karena ia juga merasa berterimakasih untuk sesuatu hal yang mungkin menurut Jongwoon adalah hal kecil.

Jongwoon tidak menjawab dan hanya menusuk ujung hidung Ryeowook dengan telunjuknya pelan. Ia menunduk sampai dahi mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Kenapa sejak tadi kau tidak mau melihatku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ryeowook mendongak, matanya lurus ke sepasang kegelapan di depannya. Selama ini Ryeowook hanya melihatnya sebagai dua piringan hitam tanpa emosi, seolah seluruh eksistensi dunia di depannya adalah sesuatu yang buram dan tak berarti. Selama ini, ia tak menyadari kilatan di dalamnya, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sadari karena belum pernah melihatnya sedekat ini.

Kilatan yang mungkin orang-orang sebut _cinta_.

"J—Jongwoon Hyung," Ryeowook berbisik sekali lagi, berusaha agar hanya Jongwoon yang mampu mendengarnya. "Apa kau… serius denganku?"

Jelas-jelas Ryeowook tidak siap saat Jongwoon tiba-tiba menjilat ujung hidungnya. Ia membelalak, ingin mundur untuk membuat jarak aman, tapi punggungnya sudah mepet dengan pintu dan ia tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Ia memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari tatapan Jongwoon, tapi Jongwoon justru menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengecup kelopak matanya lembut.

Ryeowook merasa mengecil dengan semua sentuhan Jongwoon, matanya berair karena emosi yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. "Ke-kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Ryeowook bertanya, ia nyaris lupa kalau harus berbisik.

"Lebih dekat daripada bibirmu," jawab Jongwoon santai sambil mengedikkan bahu. Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengarnya, dan ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. Ia mendengar Jongwoon terkekeh pelan, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan penuh sayang. "Kamu imut banget sih."

Sisa perjalanan dihabiskan Ryeowook dengan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin semerah tomat.

(Atau karena Jongwoon terus-terusan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Ryeowook.)

**oooooooooooooo**

Sejak kejadian di kereta itu, hubungan Ryeowook dengan Jongwoon semakin baik. Di kampus, Ryeowook mulai tersenyum saat kelas selesai dan ia melihat Jongwoon mengintip ke dalam. Ia tak ragu lagi untuk mengaitkan lengan mereka, dengan bangga menunjukkan bahwa 'inilah pacarku' dan Jongwoon sama sekali tidak keberatan. Biarpun jadwal mereka berbeda, Jongwoon tetap sempat menyisihkan waktu untuk menemui Ryeowook di sela-sela waktu senggangnya yang tidak seberapa. Tapi Ryeowook merasa cukup dengan itu, ia bersyukur karena Jongwoon masih mau memperhatikannya.

Sesekali mereka pergi makan di luar, mengeksplorasi restoran dan café yang belum pernah mereka datangi sebelumnya. Kadang di akhir pekan mereka pergi menonton film dan bergantian menentukan film mana yang akan mereka tonton. Memang waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama tidaklah lama, tapi selama mereka bisa menikmatinya dan menghargai setiap detik yang mereka lewatkan, waktu bukanlah masalah.

Saat Jongwoon tidak bisa menemui Ryeowook walaupun sehari saja, di malam hari sebelum Ryeowook tidur ia akan menelepon, meminta maaf karena ia sibuk. Ryeowook, jujur saja, tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia mengerti karena ia yakin kalau ia yang sibuk Jongwoon juga tidak akan keberatan. Suara Jongwoon yang mengucapkan 'aku cinta kamu' dengan begitu tulus, meskipun melalui telepon, adalah musik terindah yang pernah didengar Ryeowook.

Ciuman pertama mereka terjadi di sore hari yang tenang di perpustakaan. Kampus memang sepi di jam-jam sebelum makan malam karena kebanyakan siswa masih di kelas. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook saat itu duduk bersebelahan di satu meja, belajar bersama. Semburat oranye yang menembus kaca jendela menyebar dengan lembut ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan, mengubah suasana menjadi begitu syahdu dan romantis.

Biarpun ada buku terbuka di depannya, pandangan Jongwoon hanya tertuju pada Jongwoon. Pacarnya itu fokus membaca, kacamatanya bertengger dengan manis, membantunya membaca. Mata Jongwoon bergerak turun ke bibirnya, terus menatapnya dalam sampai ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia bergerak mendekat dan menarik lepas kacamata Ryeowook sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Hyung, apa—"

Belum sempat kagetnya hilang, Jongwoon sudah menciumnya, menempelkan bibir mereka sampai tak ada jarak yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Ryeowook terlalu takut untuk bergerak karena ini ciuman pertamanya seumur hidup dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menahan napas. Tetapi ketika Jongwoon mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, ia tahu Jongwoon berpengalaman dan membiarkan dirinya dipandu.

Cara Jongwoon mengisap bibirnya dengan begitu lembut, memisahkan kedua bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan basah, menelan semua desahannya ke dalam tenggorokannya membuat Ryeowook merasa sangat dicintai. Cara Jongwoon menahan tengkuknya di tempat, memeluk pinggangnya begitu dekat, membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali panas tubuh Jongwoon.

Jongwoon berhenti menciumnya, tapi tidak melepas bibir mereka. Wajah Jongwoon begitu dekat sampai terlihat buram. Ryeowook merasakan air liur menetes dari ujung mulutnya, bibirnya entah kenapa terasa bengkak karena dicium terlalu lama. "Cantik…"

Ryeowook membelalak pada panggilan itu, tapi detik berikutnya langsung menutup matanya karena bibir Jongwoon berpindah ke sisi lehernya. Ia mengerang pelan, cengkeramannya di lengan jaket Jongwoon semakin kencang, sensasi aneh kembali terasa di bibirnya saat Jongwoon menghujani kulit lehernya dengan ciuman panas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ia melempar kepalanya ke belakang, memberi akses bagi Jongwoon untuk mengeksplorasi lehernya—dan Jongwoon benar-benar tidak buang waktu. Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, seluruh permukaan leher Ryeowook sudah basah dan memerah.

Terengah-engah, Ryeowook berusaha menghentikan Jongwoon karena siapapun bisa masuk perpustakaan kapan saja. "J—Jongwoon Hyung…"

"Iya," sahut Jongwoon serak dengan bibir masih menempel di depan leher Ryeowook, "panggil aku seperti itu. Dan panggil nama_ku_ saja."

Ketika Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekali lagi dengan penuh cinta di matanya, tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa semua keragu-raguannya terhadap perasaan Jongwoon sebelum ini sia-sia saja.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Ryeowook-ah?" Ryeowook menoleh pada sumber suara itu, dan sedikit tersentak saat melihat Sungmin mendekat padanya. Senyum Sungmin melebar saat melihat wajahnya dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk kosong di meja yang sama. "Sedang menunggu Jongwoon hyung?"

"I-iya…" Ryeowook sedikit menunduk. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ia menatap lelaki itu dan bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih berpikir kalau Sungmin sangatlah cantik. Kelembutannya, senyumnya yang membutakan mata, kegemulaian jarinya saat akan menggenggam sesuatu… banyak hal yang tidak bisa Ryeowook temukan dalam diri Jongwoon.

Ryeowook buru-buru menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kan pacar Jongwoon sekarang! Ia tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu terhadap orang lain!

"Katanya Donghae kau lagi sibuk buat persiapan resital, ya?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Eh? Iya. Resital buat penutupan akhir tahun, sebelum libur musim dingin."

Saat Ryeowook dan Sungmin masih asyik mengobrol, Jongwoon muncul dari gedung fakultas Ilmu Budaya yang berseberangan dengan kantin. Ia merengut sedikit saat melihat Ryeowook mengobrol dengan lelaki yang ia tidak kenal, tapi ia tidak bisa main ambil kesimpulan dan marah-marah begitu saja, jadi ia putuskan untuk tetap berjalan saja.

"Eh, itu Ryeowook, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jongwoon berhenti. Ia melihat seseorang yang kalau tidak salah temannya Ryeowook… siapa namanya? Donghae? Di sebelah Donghae ada seorang lelaki kurus yang ia tidak kenal. Donghae mendongak sedikit, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, itu Ryeowook. Kok tumben ya dia sama Sungmin hyung?"

"Padahal dulu sebelum dia punya pacar, mereka lumayan akrab, ya."

"Habis, Ryeowook suka sama Sungmin hyung, kan."

Jongwoon membelalak ke arah Donghae, biarpun lelaki itu tidak bisa melihatnya karena Jongwoon agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Enggak tahu ya. Seingatku waktu ditembak Kim Jongwoon, dia uring-uringan karena masih suka sama Sungmin hyung. Tapi mereka kan sudah pacaran sebulan lebih, masa masih mau ngejar Sungmin hyung, sih."

"Hahaha! Memangnya dia sebegitu sukanya?"

"Hyuk-ah, kukasih tahu, ya. Dulu dia kalau ditanya 'tipe yang kau sukai seperti apa?' dia bukan jawab 'tampan, tinggi, baik' tapi dia justru jawab 'Sungmin hyung' dan 'Sungmin hyung'! Luar biasa, ya."

Donghae dan 'Hyuk' berjalan menjauh sambil tertawa, lalu membicarakan hal lain. Jongwoon menatap mereka dengan tajam sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Seolah untuk membuktikan omongan Donghae dan 'Hyuk' barusan, Jongwoon melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Anak itu sedang merespon omongan Sungmin, anehnya, dengan begitu antusiasnya. Ada percikan rasa kagum yang luar biasa di matanya, dan Jongwoon belum pernah melihatnya selama ini. Ryeowook bahkan tak pernah seantusias itu saat mereka bersama. Memang akhir-akhir ini ia lebih terbuka soal hubungan mereka, tetapi kenapa responnya terhadap Sungmin dan Jongwoon begitu berbeda?

Jongwoon kembali terkejut saat Ryeowook tertawa. Ryeowook tidak pernah tertawa sekeras itu di depannya. Apa selama ini ia memaksakan diri? Ia tak bisa jadi diri sendiri di depan Jongwoon? Apa dia masih takut padanya, pacarnya sendiri?

"Aneh banget, kan!" Sungmin tertawa sambil memukul-mukul permukaan meja, Ryeowook di depannya juga tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya. Ketika tawa mereka mereda, mata Sungmin terpaku pada suatu tempat dan Ryeowook mengikuti arah pandangannya, lalu menangkap sosok lelaki tinggi yang tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Ah, itu pacarku. Aku duluan, Ryeowook-ah! Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi, ya!"

"Iya, Hyung. Daah." Ryeowook melambai pada Sungmin dan matanya mengikutinya saat ia dirangkul pacarnya dan berjalan pergi. Kalau ini masih sebulan yang lalu, mungkin ia akan merasa cemburu setengah mati, tapi sekarang ia sudah punya Jongwoon, jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuk merasa begitu. Ia menghela napas. "Kenapa Jongwoon hyung belum datang, ya?"

Ia melihat ke sekitar, lalu mendapati Jongwoon yang sedang berdiri di sebelah gedung di seberang kantin, menatapnya dengan tajam. Kaget dan bingung, Ryeowook cepat-cepat mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, dan sedikit berlari ke arah Jongwoon.

"Hyung!" panggilnya sambil tersenyum. Ia berhenti tepat di depannya, mengharapkan usapan di kepala atau kata-kata manis yang sepele seperti biasa. Hanya saja, melihat ketidak ramahan di wajah Jongwoon yang tidak biasa, ia membungkam mulutnya. "Kalau sudah datang kenapa tidak menghampiriku?"

"Kau masih suka padanya, kan?" tanya Jongwoon tiba-tiba, Ryeowook terkejut dan berpikir jika yang Jongwoon maksud adalah Sungmin, tapi ia tidak yakin. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jongwoon tanya soal itu?

"A-apa?"

"Orang yang bersama Sungmin itu. Kau masih suka padanya?" ulang Jongwoon, kali ini terdengar marah. Baru kali ini Ryeowook melihat lelaki itu marah, dan di luar dugaan, ia terlihat lebih menakutkan dari wajah sehari-harinya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar dan lebih berat dari biasanya. Ryeowook tidak tahu Jongwoon tahu dari mana soal itu, tapi ia tidak mau hubungan mereka rusak karena ini. Setahu Ryeowook, Jongwoon bukan tipe yang mudah cemburu…

"A-aku…" Ryeowook tergagap. Ia tidak mampu menjawab. Memang ia _dulu_ suka pada Sugmin, tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda—ia punya pacar dan ia bahagia, apa lagi yang kurang? Jongwoon cukup untuknya. Ia tidak butuh siapapun lagi asalkan ada Jongwoon di sisinya. Tapi jika Jongwoon sejak tadi memperhatikannya, tentu saja ia akan salah paham. Makin ia menyangkal, makin terlihat mencurigakan. Makanya ia tidak menjawab.

"Astaga." Jongwoon mundur selangkah dengan wajah tak percaya. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan takut dan bingung, tidak siap dengan apapun yang akan Jongwoon katakan. "Kau ragu-ragu."

Ryeowook tersentak. Matanya mulai basah. _Tuh, kan! Jadi serba salah!_ rengek Ryeowook dalam hati. "Tidak!" bantahnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu dari awal untuk tidak menerimaku kalau kau merasa terbebani…" kedua bahu Jongwoon turun dalam kekecewaan. Pemandangan itu membuat mata Ryeowook semakin basah karena ia tidak pernah membuat lelaki tampan itu sedih. Ia hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum. "Jadi yang selama ini merasa bahagia hanya aku saja?"

Kali ini ada setetes air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Ryeowook saat mendengarnya. "Bukan begitu!"

"Ryeowook-ah," Jongwoon memanggilnya dengan suara yang terdengar begitu sedih. Itu membuat Ryeowook ingin berteriak, ingin mengamuk, ingin menyerukan ke seluruh dunia bahwa _tidak, bukan begitu_ dan _aku mencintaimu_ selama seminggu penuh sampai pita suaranya putus. "Aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa pacaran denganku."

_Tidak._

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

_Bukan begitu._

"Tidak, tunggu. Akulah yang egois dari awal." Jongwoon menghela napas lelah. "Maafakan aku. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

_Jangan pergi!_

Tanpa ia sadari, Ryeowook sudah memeluk Jongwoon bahkan sebelum lelaki tinggi itu sempat berbalik. Serta-merta Ryeowook menangis penuh sesal di depan dadanya, dan Jongwoon terkejut karena dari tangisan itu ia mendengar rasa bersalah yang tulus. Tangan yang melingkar di sekitar tubuhnya tidak mau pergi, seolah kiamat akan datang kalau pelukannya dilepas.

"Maafkan aku… dulu… dulu aku aku memang suka pada Sungmin hyung, tapi… itu dulu, Hyung. Aku bersumpah sekarang aku hanya kagum padanya… percayalah padaku…"

Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh yewook di sela-sela isakannya, dengan wajah terbenam di dada Jongwoon. Sekarang justru Jongwoon yang merasa sedih. Selama mereka pacaran, Ryeowook sebenarnya selalu terlihat bahagia, makanya rasanya aneh melihatnya nangis seperti bayi begini. Tanpa ragu, lelaki tinggi itu memeluknya balik, lalu mengusap kepalanya lembut. "Jadi siapa yang kau sukai sekarang?"

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya untuk menatap Jongwoon dengan keyakinan di matanya. Melihat itu, Jongwoon menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya dengan jempol. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jongwoon tertawa kecil. "Siapa?"

Ryeowook meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Jongwoon. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Jongwoon mencium ujung hidung Ryeowook. "Sekali lagi?"

Saat itu Ryeowook merasa sangat lega karena ia yakin setelah ini mereka akan baik-baik saja, tak akan ada lagi rasa ragu-ragu yang membatasi hati, atau prasangka yang memisahkan mereka. Ia tak perlu merasa cemas lagi karena mereka saling mencintai dan itu sudah cukup. Mungkin selama ini sosok idealnya adalah seorang Lee Sungmin dengan tubuh mungil, senyum manis dan tawa indah. Tetapi, di luar dugaan, yang tinggi, tampan, lembut dan protektif seperti Kim Jongwoon juga tidak buruk, kok.

(Terlalu indah, malah)

Sedikit berjinjit, Ryeowook mengecup bibir Jongwoon sambil tersenyum dan berbisik sekali lagi dengan lembut, "aku mencintaimu."

* * *

><p>An2:Kadang-kadang enak juga ya nulis cerita klise gini. Fluffnya mempan gak? Hahaha  
>Tadinya ini mau dibikin pendek aja gitu biar bacanya nyante, eh ujung-ujungnya hampir 4000 kata juga<p>

Ternyata, biarpun sekarang banyak otp-otp baru yang saya suka /uhukkaisookrishonamjinkookuhukuhuk/ ternyata buat saya yang ideal tetap yewook. Ga ada yang bisa ngalahin mereka. Perhatian, skinship, tinggi badan, keakraban POKOKNYA SEMUANYAAA SEMUANYAAAA YESUNG OPPAAAAA LAMA BANGET SIH BALIKNYA ELAH JAGAIN WARUNG KOPI MELE MAIN SAMA RYEOWOOK DONG KALI-KALI BUSEEET

Ehem.

Ya, gitu. Kangen banged pokonye ;A;

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B  
>Aku sayang kalian. Banget TT<p> 


End file.
